User blog:Invader Moss/Some Stuff That I Found On The Internet About Mary-Sues That Some Of You Might Not Know
We all know what a Mary-Sue is. They're those ultra amazing characters. All the canon characters love them, except probably not the bad guys or bullies or people who don't matter. However, they make everyone ese want to throw up. *Changing eye color doesn't make your character a Mary-Sue if she doesn't have a ton of other unusual physical traits. *An odd eye color is fine as long as she uses contacts. *And odd hair color is fine as long as she uses hair dye. *If you have a bisexual, lesbian, or transgender character and they aren't bullied or are feared by some people, they are most likely well on their way to being a Mary-Sue. There are homophobes and those who resent gays, bisexuals, and transsexuals. *Big breasts are totally fine as long as they hurt the character. Big boobs cause back pains, difficulty when running, and they get in the way. It's also okay if your character hates them because she believes they get in the way, cause her too much pain, and/or make it so she's not able to do what she wants to very well. *At around eleven and twelve, your character's main weakness will probably be her chest, and she suffering from constant or almost-constant chest pains, unless your planning on your character getting breasts when she's older, or if she already developed them when she was young, in which case when she does, she'll have chest pains at that point. *An eight-year-old is going to have very small breasts if any at all, unless she is a Mary-Sue. (Or unless she's like that girl in my brother's class last year who was just barely six and had freakin' B-cups. *is jealous of a girl 3 or 4 years younger than me—pathetic*) *If your character openly believes in God or Buddha or whatever, they are most likely going to be bashed for it, and if they're not, they might be a Mary-Sue. *Your character can be a hero without taking the spot of the main hero. *A character that can speak several different languages, almost can't lose games that require intelligence, and can make a lot of cool/extraordinay stuff isn't a Mary-Sue if they spent pretty much their whole life isolated—like Azimuth from Ben 10. *If they're magical, inheriting it from someone they're related to—like Gwen from Ben 10—usually makes for less Sue-ness in many, but not all, stories. *If it's a Drawn To Life fan character, of course she will be the ultimate character. That's how it's supposed to work. If it didn't work like that in the game, there wouldn't even be a game. *Awkwardness is okay as long as all the guys don't find it immesely adorable. If their only awkwardness is something that makes them cute, they are dangerously close to being, if they aren't, a Mary-Sue and every time they "mess up," everyone but most, if not all, of the canon characters as well as the Mary-Sue's creator's other characters (unless the character's creator is making an extra effort to try to convince everyone else that the Mary-Sue isn't really a Mary-Sue) want to throw up. *Extreme stupidity can cancel out some Sue-ness. *If your character hangs out with the geeks, she's going to be the target for more bullies. *If your character is socially awkward because she's a nerd, only the gamers and sapiosexuals are going to be attracted to her. *Being praised by a canon character is okay, so long as it's for a reason and at least the first few times it's really awkward. *If you're telling the story through another character's POV, it's okay to toss your character into a stereotypical group based on what she wears. *If your character falls in love with a canon character, it isn't going to be love at first sight. If the canon character is going to fall in love with your character, he isn't going to fall in love with her when she just introduces herself. *It's fine if your character is a singer or actor, but her life can't be perfect. You can also make her a bit awkward, but not too much so, or else she wouldn't have her job. It's also not going to make them any more of a Mary-Sue if they're great at singing and/or acting, because why the fick else would they even have the job that they do?! Category:Blog posts